


Blankets Under Stars

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen, Minor Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy :)





	Blankets Under Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

"Looks like the stars are out tonight."

Winters blinked into wakefulness at the near silent whisper beside him and followed Compton's attention up towards the sky. The other man was on point with his observation, because some of the stars were revealing themselves through gaps in the cloud cover.

"Looks nice."

"Yeah."

They fall silent again, watching the stars as the clouds move by slowly before the stars disappear again. Winters shivered slightly in the crisp night air, not quite startling when a blanket gets dropped on him.

Swearing softly, he pulled the blanket to aim a glare at Compton, who shrugged unrepentantly at him.

"Any of us would give you our blanket to keep warm. Can't let you freeze before we get back, sir. Not with Nixon behaving the way he is. 'Sides I picked up a spare from the last village that we passed through."

Winters smiles slightly and shook his head. Lewis could be very protective of the ones that he cared about when he put his mind to it or felt that someone was in danger.

It was one of the many things that Winters liked and loved about his dear friend.

"Nix can be a dork at times, especially when it comes to taking care of those he cares about."

Compton shifted next to him silently as one of the other men coughed into the silence and Winters caught the embarrassed look that Webster threw their way when Liebgott shoved at him.

"I'm sure you would know him the best sir. Given the closeness of your relationship."

They fall into silence again as the men cease their movements around them and eventually Winters looks back towards Compton, then up towards the sky as he pulls the blanket around his shivering shoulders.

"Thank you for the blanket, Compton."

"You're welcome, sir. Pretty sure you would do the same for any of us."

"Certainly."


End file.
